russianhistorypagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Из Варяг в Греки
Торговый путь начинался в Финском Заливе, включал Старую Ладогу (где начинался также Волжский торговый путь), реку Волхов, которая впадала в озеро Ильмень. Примерно в том месте где Волхов впадает в Ильмень находился Новгород. Ancient Greek Origins Северные берега Чёрного моря и восточные Азовского задолго до нашей эры были усеяны греческими колониями, главными из которых были: Ольвия, выведенная из Милета за 6 веков до р. х., в глубине лимана Восточного Буга (против Николаева), Херсонес Таврический на юго‑западном берегу Крыма, Феодосия и Пантикапея (ныне Керчь) на юго‑восточном его берегу, Фанагория на Таманском полуострове, на азиатской стороне Керченского пролива или древнего Босфора Киммерийского, Танаис в устье Дона. Благодаря промышленной деятельности этих греческих колоний Днепр ещё задолго до р. х. сделался большой торговой дорогой, о которой знал Геродот и которою греки, между прочим, получали янтарь с берегов Балтийского моря. Ключевский, Лекция 8. 800s 'Византийские и Хазарские Десятины' Арабский писатель IX в. Хордадбе замечает, что русские купцы возят товары из отдалённых краев своей страны к Чёрному морю в греческие города, где византийский император берёт с них десятину (торговую пошлину); что те же купцы по Дону и Волге спускаются к хозарской столице, где властитель Хозарии берёт с них также десятину, выходят в Каспийское море, проникают на юго‑восточные берега его и даже провозят свои товары на верблюдах до Багдада, где их и видал Хордадбе. Это известие относят ещё к первой половине IX в., не позднее 846 г. Ключевский, Лекция 8. 'Silver Coins' Hа реках Восточной Европы – а именно реки были главными маршрутами, главными дорогами, объединявшими это огромное пространство, оседают восточные монеты – монеты, которые были чеканены в Арабском халифате, серебряные дирхемы. Их здесь сотни тысяч. Они проникают и в Восточную Европу, и в Скандинавию, почти мгновенно эти деньги, чеканенные в центрах Ближнего Востока, распространяются по рекам Восточной Европы вплоть до севера, до Варяжского моря. И арабские авторы пишут о том, что в это время, действительно, некие купцы, которых они называли «арарус», т.е. Русь, торгуют на международных рынках Багдада и Константинополя своими товарами – первым делом, рабами и, конечно же, мехами, другими товарами, которые они вывозят из Европы, и получают эту самую прибыль, которую везут назад... Mонеты они вынуждены были оставлять в больших количествах на реках Восточной Европы, в первую очередь, там, где жили славяне. Oни должны были заботиться о том, чтобы славяне не бежали в глубину лесов при виде их ладей, а наоборот, выходили к ним с хлебом-солью. Этот хлеб-то им нужен был для того, чтобы сохранить силы на долгом их пути через леса Восточной Европы, на юг к Каспийскому и Черному морю. [Link] 'First Patzinak Troubles ' Одно из первых известий о Киеве в некоторых редакциях Повести о начале Русской земли говорит, что Аскольд и Дир в 867 г. избили множество печенегов. Значит, печенеги уже около половины IX в. успели придвинуться близко к Киеву, отрезывая среднее Поднепровье от его черноморских и каспийских рынков. Ключевский, Лекция 9. 900s 'Расцвет Русской Торговли' Варяги так уже освоились с Чёрным морем и его берегами, что оно стало зваться Русским и, по свидетельству арабов, никто, кроме Руси, по нему не плавал в начале Х в. Ключевский, Лекция 9. Disruption '1100s' The great commercial road, by which in the past the Baltic had communicated with Constantinople and Baghdad via Russia, had been closed since the establishment of the Patzinaks on the shores of the Black Sea and the Caspian in the twelfth century, thus giving the Mediterranean the monopoly of relations with the Byzantine and Moslem East. Pirenne, Economic and Social History of Medieval Europe, 148. Category:Из Варяг в Греки